


“I Will Wash Your Worries Away

by Th3Di4m0ndD3vil



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nervousness, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil/pseuds/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil
Summary: Dream and Skeppy collab (:It’s vv short
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	“I Will Wash Your Worries Away

Skeppy walked into Dream’s room with a cup of coffee. Dream peeled the skin off the fingers of his right hand while fidgeting with the left. Skeppy raised his eyebrow and set the cup down.

”You seem nervous,” he stated, pulling up a chair.   
  


“Well, my face stream is today. I don’t know if I can do this,” he muttered, moving closer to him. Skeppy took his hand and squeezed it. “How about I do the stream with you today?” He asked, a small smile on his face.

The corner’s of his mouth curved up and nodded. “Yeah I would like that.”


End file.
